A Black Rose
by Dark Cat
Summary: Zelda has to confront the loss of her beloved one?


Author: Hi, my name is Dark Cat, this is my first fic about Zelda ****

Author:_ Hi, my name is Dark Cat, this is my first fic about Zelda. I don't own the characters, so please be nice to me. This is a dark fic; well I hope that you will enjoy. Warning this is too sappy… **the thoughts of the princess are in (Lucida Handwriting)**_

****

"A Black Rose"

In the chilly wind of the dawn, while the mist disappeared with the first sun rays. In the beautiful land of Hyrule, the castle was covered with a dark shadow.

In the principal garden that was covered with flowers, Zelda was looking to a special one. Her long and blond hair covered her face, while the tears slowly and gently ran down her cheeks.

Impa found the lonely princess in the garden, worried walked to her side while she said.

"Zelda Dear what are you doing here?" as she slowly putted her hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me why Impa" said while she wiped her tears away. "I know that he is alive… I know that somehow, some day he will come back to me."

"Zelda I know how you are feeling, but that was the goddess wishes" said trying to comfort her.

"No, you don't understand. Said angrily "I know here in my hearth, I love him and… that's why I have the hope that he will come back. Like that black Rose that appeared on the bush" Cried the princess walking to a rosebush.

"Zelda please. Your father is worried about you, we know that you loved him. Please Zelda" said while tears were in her eyes, her heart was dying seen her like that.

"Leave me alone… please"

Impa nodded and walked way the garden. Zelda knelt in front of the rosebush, while she gentle caressed a black rose.

I still remember that day; we were ridding in the night laughing and playing. It was a very special night, when I discovered that I was in Love with you. You looked to my eyes with love and happiness, making my hearth melt. We ride to lake where you gently took my hand and said.

"Zelda, I want you to know that I love you, I can't live whit out you"

My eyes were in tears as I heard those words. That night we confessed our feelings and was the first time we kissed. (****I love you there and now) my father was so happy when he heard the news, The next day we were talking in the principal garden when you said that I was more beautiful than a black rose. 

I knew that the black rose were beautiful but extremely rare, then in the middle of our conversation Impa said that my father wanted to talk with you. A friend of him was in trouble and seemed that we were going to help him, My father sent you with some soldiers to fight. The days passed and become months, then years But I waited for you… (****And I'm still waiting you)

One day the soldiers return from the war, but you weren't with them. I felt that my hearth died that day. My father told me that you died in battle, but your body wasn't found. Tears were in my eyes(****and they are still there) when I thought about you. Angered and hearth broken I asked how did you die. And they only told me that you leaded an ambush, but and accident happened only surviving one men. It was so cruel and I ran away to the garden where in the rosebush a black rose was born. I know that I still love (****for now and forever) and I know that maybe one-day I will see you again. That's why I always come here to see the beautiful rose that remained me to have hope that you will come again.

A year has passed and I'm still here looking to the rosebush where my memories are, I heard that someone was coming. Thinking that was Impa I said with out looking back. "Go away".

But for my surprise a gentle and strong hand was on my shoulder. Then my hearth skip when I heard your voice. Thinking that I was dreaming I looked back and saw your blue eyes. Tears were in my face as I hugged you; gently you wiped them and kissed me. That day I thanked the goddess for let you come back to me. **(But I never lost the hope**).

****

The End

Author:_ Well I have something to confess, I in the real story I kill Link, but some friends told me to write something more sappy and romantic so that's why a change the end where he comes back. I hope you like it and see you around._


End file.
